kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Toiletnator
The Toiletnator, real name Lou Pottingsworth III, is a pathetically weak and incompetent antagonist (being considered the lamest villain in the KND world and absolutely no threat at all). He's a Toilet-themed super villain who is disregarded as a threat by the KND and considered an embarrassment or liability by other villains, in part due to his ridiculous (even by KND villain standards) motif. He possesses the power to control toilets and shoot toilet paper from his arms, which on occasion has actually been shown to be somewhat effective. Personality Despite his ineptitude and bad reputation, the Toiletnator is seen to be the least evil villain and desperately wishes to be respected as a villain and is overly enthusiastic about his "job". The only reason given for why he wants to destroy the KND is that he assumes doing so will earn him Mr. Boss's respect. While most other villains have some discernible purpose or motive and are often themed around things that children typically hate, the Toiletnator is very much a "card-carrying villain", lacking a rational motive. He seemingly wants to destroy the KND for the purpose of being a super villain in and of itself. His real name is "Lou", a pun on an English term for going to the bathroom. Toiletnator is particularly friendly and willing to do whatever he can to get on Mr. Boss' good side, much to his distaste. On at least two occasions, Toiletnator has been deliberately sent false invitations sending him to remote locations in an effort to keep him away from villain meetings (unsuccessfully). He is also appears to be extremely gulliable and not very bright and will do anything to try to get on Mr. Boss's good side. History In the comic story, "Operation: H.I.S.T.O.R.I.E." Toiletnator's origin is revealed: he'd once been Lou Pottingsworth III, an executive for Evil Adult Industries Inc, before he was assigned by Father himself to become part of his company's operation to mass-produce their new vegetable: "Asparagross". But when the Kids Next Door attacked the factory building site, Lou hid in a porti-potty and was trapped in there for several days when it was knocked under a large mass of rubble, forced to eat nothing but urinal cakes. There, he was visited by "The Almighty Protector of Potty" (some form of toilet god), who'd chosen him to be its knight (the only reason being that he'd been the only one to use the bathroom in a while) and bestowed him with toilet-based powers, which he used to punish kids who wrote on the bathroom walls, misused toilet paper, and forgot to flush. He first appeared as a joke character in Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H., where he auditions to the Delightful Children From Down The Lane for the task of destroying Sector V, but is rejected and ejected through a window. In Operation: Q.U.I.E.T., he is one of the many characters who attacks the Sector V Treehouse while Numbuh 1 is asleep. In Operation: M.O.V.I.E., Numbuh 4, while disguised as an adult to get into "Violence: The Movie", which is actually a supervillain meeting held by Mr. Boss, he sits next to Toiletnator, who forms a one-sided friendship with him. After his identity is revealed, Toiletnator feels betrayed and blames him for ruining the "plan" he proposed, which was to capture Numbuh 4, and declares him his arch-nemesis. This "rivalry" is continued in Operation: F.L.U.S.H.. In a comic story, "Operation: H.I.S.T.O.R.I.E.", it's revealed that the Toiletnator is actually Numbuh 4's uncle and Sydney Beetles's long lost twin brother. Toiletnator in Operation: F.L.U.S.H. stated that he wanted Mr. Boss to invite him to go bowling on Tuesdays. In Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N. where Toiletnator finally gets to go bowling with Mr. Boss, Numbuh 4 apparently blackmailed a group of villains into aiding him by lying and stating that they had consumed poisoned soda and Mr. Boss agreed on the conditions that the Toiletnator is not given the antidote. Operation: F.L.U.S.H. features Toiletnator as the main character. After being shunned once again by his fellow villains (with Mr. Boss recanting a past incident where he let Numbuh One into their secret lair even though the operative's only disguise was a t-shirt with "I am not Numbuh One" written on it"), he attempts to prove his worth to them by becoming the "Terma-Toiletnator" and destroying the Kids Next Door. Unknown to him, however, the other villains have already initiated their attack on the Sector V Treehouse only to find that the KND are away from home and have taken it over for themselves. Toiletnator arrives at the Treehouse and, believing his allies to be Sector V, single-handedly dispatches all of them in a brief moment of competence. Knightbrace, who he believes to be Numbuh 4, is brutally flushed down a toilet. A similar situation happens in Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N., where Toiletnator unknowingly ruins the other villains plans by destroying Mr. Boss's submarine. In Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E., he cameos being seen in Kids Next Door Arctic Base prison cell next to the Iguana talking to two other older toilet-based villains, presumably his parents. Another instance where Toiletnator demonstrated himself as a formidable combatant was in Operation: Z.E.R.O., where he is the first person to be turned into a Senior Citi-zombie by Grandfather. Later in the movie, he attacks Numbuh 1 and his father in their house, and successfully zombifies Tommy, who also happened to be there. In Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S., Toiletnator loses the award for "best toilet-themed villain" to Potty Mouth (much to his disappointment) and his tuxedo gets covered from Common Cold's Snot Bomber. He was last seen in [[Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.|''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.]] checking out the rides at the amusement park that made him so dizzy he threw up, instead of competing in the scavenger hunt like most of the other villains. Trivia *Toiletnator's voice actor is Dee Bradley Baker in the series. However, in ''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, it's Quinton Flynn. Also, his bio in the game states that his favorite color is urinal cake blue. *His name implies that he is a parody of the Terminator. **The series apparently does acknowledge this. In Operation: F.L.U.S.H., when Toilenator was looking for a way to make his name even scarier, he brain-stormed "Toile-Terminator". *In the KND-comics, it's revealed that him and Numbuh 4's dad are long-lost twin brothers, thus making him Numbuh 4's parental uncle. But considering that his information was revealed in the comics and not the TV-series, it's unknown if this is canon or not. **However, taking into consideration that Mr. Warburton himself had written the comic, it could be considered canon. **This would be ironic since the Tolietnator detests Numbuh 4 the most of the KND. *It might be that his name is based on the "Toilet" part of his villain name since Lou sounds like lu and how the British term for a bathroom is "loo." *Ironically, he is a somewhat powerful senior citizombie, as a simple grapple is all it takes to infect another person and make them a senior citizombie. *He is very gullible as shown in Operation: F.L.U.S.H. as it was once mentioned that he let Numbuh 1 in to the secret villains' lair when his only disguise was a t-shirt with the words "I'm not Numbuh 1" written on it. Incidentally, he later believed that the villains attacking the Treehouse were in fact Sector V, due to the fact that there were five of them. **Ironically, he proved himself capable of being a villain. Gallery See Toiletnator/Gallery Category:Villains Category:Family Members Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Super-Powered Category:Characters voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:British Characters Category:Siblings Category:Beetles Family